younghungryfandomcom-20200215-history
Josh Kaminski
Josh Xander Kaminski is one of the main characters in Young & Hungry. He is portrayed by Jonathan Sadowski. Biography He is a dot com whiz and a self-made millionaire. He’s cute and charming but his smarts and sweetness have often gotten in his way when it comes to love, especially with his girlfriend, Caroline. He’s blown away by Gabi’s cooking, and hires her to be his personal chef. However, Josh and Gabi get a little closer than they anticipated on Gabi’s first day on the job. Josh is a friendly boss who happens to get along very well with his employees (especially Gabi.). His favorite food is mashed potatoes with a lot of butter and cream. Physical Appearance Josh is a young, tall, and slim man with a lot of money. He has a heart shaped face with a smooth, flawless skin and big, beautiful, blue eyes. He has a small nose, smooth, fair skin and short brown hair that both he and Gabi refer to as "great." He usually wears cool, casual clothes, long pants, a shirt covered with a jacket. Personality Josh is a young tech millionaire that bought a penthouse and a housekeeper, publicist, and a personal chef, but he still seems like a nice and comfortable person. He is not like millionaire cliche's that portray them to be strict and stuck-up, but he's friendly and has a helpful personality. He does not always trust himself, so he often enlists his right man, Elliot Park, to assist with making decision and help him in awkward positions. Josh is a very sensitive man and gets sad very quickly, when his girlfriend broke up with him and he broke down and lay on the couch, cuddling a pillow in depression. Josh is the kind of person who will forgive a mistake very quickly. When Caroline broke up with him and then came back, he forgive her (despite the fact that she admitted to sleeping with another man for 14 hours) and proposed to her. Josh is a very nice and comfortable man and thinks that all people are good, but if he gets mad he can become aggressive, such as he started to shout at Caroline when she wanted to see the footage from the start that Gabi walked into the house. He also has been shown to be somewhat arrogant, especially about his own skill sets and when he feels his gut feeling is right. He does not appreciate others putting down what he feels he is good at, such as when Cooper mocked his programming skills, he quickly became defensive. He has shown that he has a very strong, paternal instinct and goes out of his way to help people he cares about. Character History Template:CHJoshS1|Season 1 Template:CHJoshS2|Season 2 Relationships 'Friends' Gabi Diamond Employee/Ex-Girlfriend/In Love With/Sleeping With Gabi is Josh's main love interest. She is also his employee and ex-girlfriend. They first meet in the Pilot episode when Gabi comes to his apartment for an interview to be his personal chef. They quickly become friends, but when Josh's girlfriend Caroline dumps him, Gabi tries to comfort him in one way or another. By the end of the first episode Gabi is trying to cheer him up when she finds herself in his bed. After that their relationship gets awkward, but they talk it over and decide they can maintain a professional work relationship, but also a close friendship. Josh will go out of his way to protect Gabi and help her through tough situations. He is also very supportive and confident in her and her culinary skills. While it has not been explicitly stated, the show implies that Josh harbors romantic feelings for Gabi, as shown when he gets jealous of other men showing romantic interest in her. They start to date in Young & The Next Day after he tells her he loves her, go on their first date in episode 3 of season 3, but break up in episode 10. They remain friends throughout seasons 3 and 4, but still love each other. Josh and Gabi can't resist having sex in "Young & Screwed", which shows they still love each other and might be back together. In the season 5 premiere Young & Punch Card, Gabi and Josh try to prove to their friends they will not let their new "friends with benefits" relationship get in the way. They both agree having a "friends with benefits" relationship is much better for both of them. In Young & Valentines Day, Gabi and Josh both think their new no strings attached relationship means they can skip valentines day and she mistakenly thinks he is going to propose to her. In Young & Kiki, Gabi and Josh look after Natasha Cook-Campbell's dog and Josh comments to Natasha that Gabi is a great chef, beautiful and so fun. Josh also comments to Gabi that its a shame they aren't in a relationship, because they work well together. In Young & Softball, Gabi tries to help Josh bond with his father Matt and takes Matt to a softball game, which Josh is in. However, Matt thinks Josh is gay because he's filling in for elliot on his gay league. Josh pretends to be gay to spend time with his dad, but Matt catches Gabi and Josh when they are about to have sex. After Josh gets in a fight with Matt, he is about to leave and Josh gets angry at Gabi, telling her to butt out, but the two eventually make up after Josh apologises to his father and sets things straight. In Young & Vegas Baby, Josh throws Gabi a surprise 25th birthday party, which goes wrong and buys her gifts. Although, Josh can't tell why Gabi is so down about her birthday and tries to figure it out, although in the end he realises its because she cant celebrate it with her mom. Whilst speaking with Elliot and Yolanda, Josh is worried about losing Gabi and almost slips up that he loves her. He says "I can't lose the girl that I-", before not wanting to say it and says "...I hired as my chef". In the end, Josh shows Gabi, from the Vegas hotel where New York, Paris and Venice all are and she is touched. Gabi and Josh's "friends with benefits" relationship is jeopardised in Young & Hold, when one of them meets someone else, but they both say they love each other, ("I'm in love with Josh!", "I love her") but not to each other. In Young & Amnesia, Gabi becomes terrified when Josh gets amnesia and remembers everyone but her, especially when he is about to tell her something important. Gabi decides to create the moment she met Josh in the Pilot, in hopes he will remember her. (See Jabi). Elliot Park Best Friend/Publicist Elliot is Josh's employee and his right hand. Josh cares for Elliot as a very close friend and greatly values his input, and has stated that Elliot has been with him since the beginning, showing they have a long-running and very close relationship. Elliot has a very obvious crush on Josh, though Josh never seems phased or uncomfortable with it. It's uncertain if he ignores it or if he is unaware of Elliot's feelings. (Joliot) 'Yolanda' Close Friend/Employee Josh and Yolanda are close friends and she works for him. They appear to help each other out and hang out together with their other friends. Yolanda helps Josh get over his fear of elevators in Young & Earthquake, after he refuses to use one after an earthquake hits San Fransisco. 'Sofia Rodriguez' Close Friend Josh and Sofia are friends ever since Gabi introduced them to each other in Young & Pregnant, but Sofia worries about his relationship with Gabi, especially in Young & Punch Card. Sofia and Josh kiss in Young & Amnesia, when he gets amnesia. 'Romances' 'Gabi Diamond' Employee/Ex-Girlfriend/In love With/Sleeping With Gabi is Josh's main love interest. She is also his employee and ex-girlfriend. They first meet in the Pilot episode when Gabi comes to his apartment for an interview to be his personal chef. They quickly become friends, but when Josh's girlfriend Caroline dumps him, Gabi tries to comfort him in one way or another. By the end of the first episode Gabi is trying to cheer him up when she finds herself in his bed. After that their relationship gets awkward, but they talk it over and decide they can maintain a professional work relationship, but also a close friendship. Josh will go out of his way to protect Gabi and help her through tough situations. He is also very supportive and confident in her and her culinary skills. While it has not been explicitly stated, the show implies that Josh harbors romantic feelings for Gabi, as shown when he gets jealous of other men showing romantic interest in her. They start to date in Young & The Next Day after he tells her he loves her, go on their first date in episode 3 of season 3, but break up in episode 10. They remain friends throughout seasons 3 and 4, but still love each other. Josh and Gabi can't resist having sex in "Young & Screwed", which shows they still love each other and might be back together. In the season 5 premiere Young & Punch Card, Gabi and Josh try to prove to their friends they will not let their new "friends with benefits" relationship get in the way. They both agree having a "friends with benefits" relationship is much better for both of them. In Young & Valentines Day, Gabi and Josh both think their new no strings attached relationship means they can skip valentines day and she mistakenly thinks he is going to propose to her. In Young & Kiki, Gabi and Josh look after Natasha Cook-Campbell's dog and Josh comments to Natasha that Gabi is a great chef, beautiful and so fun. Josh also comments to Gabi that its a shame they aren't in a relationship, because they work well together. In Young & Softball, Gabi tries to help Josh bond with his father Matt and takes Matt to a softball game, which Josh is in. However, Matt thinks Josh is gay because he's filling in for elliot on his gay league. Josh pretends to be gay to spend time with his dad, but Matt catches Gabi and Josh when they are about to have sex. After Josh gets in a fight with Matt, he is about to leave and Josh gets angry at Gabi, telling her to butt out, but the two eventually make up after Josh apologises to his father and sets things straight. In Young & Vegas Baby, Josh throws Gabi a surprise 25th birthday party, which goes wrong and buys her gifts. Although, Josh can't tell why Gabi is so down about her birthday and tries to figure it out, although in the end he realises its because she cant celebrate it with her mom. Whilst speaking with Elliot and Yolanda, Josh is worried about losing Gabi and almost slips up that he loves her. He says "I can't lose the girl that I-", before not wanting to say it and says "...I hired as my chef". In the end, Josh shows Gabi, from the Vegas hotel where New York, Paris and Venice all are and she is touched. Gabi and Josh's "friends with benefits" relationship is jeopardised in Young & Hold, when one of them meets someone else, but they both say they love each other, ("I'm in love with Josh!", "I love her") but not to each other. In Young & Amnesia, Gabi becomes terrified when Josh gets amnesia and remembers everyone but her, especially when he is about to tell her something important. Gabi decides to create the moment she met Josh in the Pilot, in hopes he will remember her. (See Jabi). 'Caroline' Ex-Fiance' Caroline is Josh's ex-fiancé. They met prior to the Pilot, though it is never stated how long they have been together. He had planned a dinner to propose to Caroline, but she asked for a break, saying they were moving too fast. The next day, Caroline visits and apologizes. She reveals that she slept with someone, yet Josh forgives her and admits to sleeping with another person too (but does not state who) and tells her that he planned to pop the question. She happily accepts. Josh appears blind to many of Caroline's obvious flaws, such as her selfish nature and judgmental, shallow personality (as stated in Young & Pregnant when he refers to Caroline's friends as "cold and judgy" but says she is not like them), but she does seem to genuinely care for Josh at times. They broke off the engagement, realizing it wasn't working out. Josh later visits her and her new fiancé! but ends up sleeping with her again. (see Jaroline) 'Family' Jake Kaminski Brother Jake is Josh's Brother. Jake is fist introduced in Young & Younger Brother, both in parts one and two. Jake does not have any particular future and is called "flaky" by Josh. As the show goes on he and Gabi get to know and like each other. One of the reasons why Jake is visiting is because he wants to learn how to cook. Gabi and Jake hit it off making food for Elliot and Alan's wedding food. Since Josh isn't over Gabi, he gets kind of jealous. As Josh get's more jealous he bribes Jake with a full paid tuition to one of the top culinary schools in New York. While Jake is thinking about taking the tuition he finds a food truck and pays people the tuition. He and Gabi start a food truck business. Jake knows Ed Sheeran and sets up his food truck near one of his concerts. After they are shut down, Josh gives them a new food truck with new appliances and a permit at Elliot's wedding. 'Donna Kaminski' Mother Donna is Josh and Jake's mother. They both have commitment issues and Josh is horrified to learn in Young & Parents that his mother is briefly dating Nick Dimond, the father of his girlfriend at the time, Gabi. 'Matt Danon' Father' Matt is Josh and Jake's estranged father, who is introduced in season 5. It has been confirmed that Josh does not know his father very well and Matt will be trying to patch things up with him. Josh even isn't sure if he wants to meet his father or what he wants. Appearances 'Season 1' *Pilot *Young & Ringless *Young & Pregnant *Young & Lesbian *Young & Younger *Young & Punchy *Young & Secret *Young & Car-Less *Young & Getting Played *Young & Thirty (...and getting married!) 'Season 2' *Young & Too Late *Young & Cookin' *Young & Munchies *Young & Old *Young & First Time *Young & Moving *Young & Ferris Wheel *Young & Sandwich *Young & Pretty Woman *Young & Part Two *Young & How Gabi Got Her Job Back *Young & Back to Normal *Young & Unemployed *Young & Oh, Brother *Young & Earthquake *Young & How Sofia Got Her Groove Back *Young & Trashy *Young & Doppelganger *Young & Younger Brother Part One *Young & Younger Brother Part Two *Young & Christmas Trivia *He has been dumped numerous times throughout the series. *He has a maid, publicists, and chef. *He likes grilled cheese. *He likes mashed potatoes. *He listens to Tegan and Sara. *He dropped out of college. *He has a programmer bros group. *He refers to himself as a geek and nerd. *He wants to be a father (someday). *His favorite type of muffin is banana-nut. *He has commitment issues, just like his mother. *He is in love with Gabi. *He's a self-made millionaire. *His father is estranged, who is shown in at least two episodes of season 5. *He thinks of himself as a god in the digital world. *He mentions his grandfather in Young & Matched, when a robber takes his grandfather's irreplaceable Rolex watch. *He gets amnesia in Young & Amnesia. *He celebrated his 30th birthday in Young & Thirty (...and getting married!), yet he states in Young & Softball that he is 30. *His middle name is Xander. *He is older than Gabi by about 5 years. *He has a private jet which is revealed in Young & Vegas Baby. Quotes Gallery See Also *'Josh's apartment' *'Josh's programer bros' *'Josh Kaminski/Gallery' Navigational Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Males Category:Adults Category:Protagonist Category:Young & Hungry Category:Male Character Category:Boss Category:Season 1 characters Category:Season 2 characters